


Elsa's Frostbite

by Barrytrain



Category: Disney - Fandom, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A very short Christmas story I wrote based on an unfinshed story from a whiel ago. Elsa is humoured by the men of her kingdom greeting her. Though kissing the beautiful of a Queen with magical powers can cause a slight problem...





	Elsa's Frostbite

"Tehehe!" Else giggled.  
She watched the man, his tongue stuck on the palm of her hand as she smiled  
"It's this time every year..." Elsa said. "... That one of you greet me with a kiss on my Queenly hand and next thing you know, you get stuck."  
Elsa's face went red of laughter and embarrassment as the poor man looked up at Elsa laughing.  
"Awww, poor you." She giggled, waving her other hand around.  
A blizzard surrounded them both as she smirked at the guy.  
"As Queen, I wish to try something with my powers. You are going to help me. And who knows? Maybe I'll let your tongue be free." Elsa grinned.  
The man nodded quickly, nervous of what Queen Elsa was thinking.  
Elsa sat on the snow covered ground as the man fall to his knees, shaking a little at what Elsa was planning.  
"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." She smiled. "If you tell Anna though, you'll be sorry!"  
The man nodded more, his voice mumbled as he tried to say thank you. Elsa giggled more, crossing her legs.  
"Now... Where to start...?" She wondered.


End file.
